


candy ache

by furryphil



Series: phan sickfics [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, belly rubs too, but no vomiting you're good, candy shop, it's adorable, mentions of food, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furryphil/pseuds/furryphil
Summary: 2009!dandan eats too much candy, but luckily there's phil





	candy ache

**Author's Note:**

> yo i'm finley  
> yes i started a series of sickfics  
> you can't stop me they are too cute and fun to write

The two were at a famous candy shop in Manchester where one good sample candies available for purchase by buying a sample pass at the counter. Phil had made it his job to make Dan try every candy, knowing it would be a long time before Dan could come back again. Besides, who wouldn’t want to sample hundreds of candy? Dan certainly did. He practically begged Phil to buy the sample pass once he learned about it. Dan eagerly ate the candy samples; there was everything from chocolate bars to pure sugar to classic treats like lollipops.

Dan rated the candy after each sample, to which Phil teased him about being a food critic. Most candies received a high score, except for the occasional bitter ones or ones that were spicy. Neither noticed how Dan began to slow down, hesitatingly eating the candy. Dan didn’t think much about the sore feeling developing in his abdomen. He was standing behind Phil when the sore feeling increased into an ache he couldn’t ignore.

“Phil?”

Phil turned from the candy he was looking at to see Dan standing there with a hand on his stomach.

“My tummy hurts.”

He had sad brown eyes and Phil almost cooed out loud. “Too much candy?”

Dan nodded, wincing as pain flooded his abdomen. 

“Aww you poor thing,” Phil said, gently grabbing Dan’s shoulder. “How about I buy you your favorite candy and then we go back to my place. I’ll make you some tea for your tummy and we can watch movies.”

Dan nodded again. Tea sounded really nice with the way his stomach was aching right now. The two walked over and picked out the candy Dan had liked the best, Phil keeping a hand on Dan the entire time. The line to checkout was relatively short, thankfully, and the two were quickly out of there. Outside of the building, Dan grabbed Phil’s hand. The two began to walk back to Phil’s place, settling in a comfortable silence filled by the city noise around them.

Halfway there, however, Dan grabbed Phil’s arm, stopping him. 

“Dan?” Phil stared at him, confused. He had a hand clutching his stomach and Phil could see clenching his jaw tight. 

“I-I need to sit down.”

Worried that Dan might throw up, Phil guided Dan over near a trash can. Dan leaned on Phil as he slouched over, trying to ease his upset stomach.

“Do you want me to call a taxi?” Phil offered, putting an arm around Dan to help support him.

“Can you? Walking makes me nauseous.”

Phil pulled out his phone and called the taxi, who estimated that they’d be there in five minutes. He hung up and turned to Dan. “Is the nausea still there?”

“Not as bad as it was when we were walking.” He snuggled into Phil’s side, relishing in the warmth. It was nearing the end of the year, meaning the days were getting shorter and colder. Both boys were wrapped up in their thickest hoodies to try to combat the increasingly cold winter air. Even though neither liked the cold, it made for a good excuse to cuddle.

Five minutes later, as predicted, the cab pulled up and the two headed back to Phil’s place. During the ride, they playfully argued about who’s fault it was for Dan’s stomachache. The bantering continued even as the got out of the cab.

“You were the one fed me all those chocolates,” Dan argued as they entered the house. “You should have been more careful about how much I ate.”

Phil closed the door behind him, the last gust of cold air ruffling up his hair. ”You were the one who was so eager to try each one,“ Phil countered, "Now go sit on the couch while I make you some tea.”

Dan stuck his tongue out childishly at Phil but obeyed him and headed into the lounge. He flopped onto the too small couch with his feet pressed up against the couch arm. His stomach protested at the movement and he groaned, placing a hand on his stomach. He hadn’t expected to eat so much candy; he figured only a couple of pieces would be enough to satisfy his curiosity about the place. But his sweet tooth had gotten the better of him and he almost tried all the candy until his stomach reminded him that there was a price to pay for eating that much candy. It didn’t help that all the candy really was sweet like it had been advertised as. It had been too good to resist.

“Phil,” Dan whined, bored and trying to ignore his aching stomach.

“I’m coming, hold on,” Phil yelled from the kitchen. A moment later, he walked in the room balancing a cup of tea and some movies. 

Dan smiled, reaching out to grab the mug. He sat up a bit to drink it, enjoying the warmth as it settled in his stomach. It was peppermint that not only was supposed to soothe his stomach but also gave him wintery vibes. “Tastes good, thank you.”

Phil placed a quick kiss on Dan’s hair. “You’re welcome. Hopefully that’ll ease your tummy ache.”

Dan nodded in agreement, sipping more of the tea. 

“So which movie do you want watch first?” Phil asked, showing Dan the movies. They were ones that were easy to watch, like Studio Ghibli and Disney. All of them both had seen before, yet loved enough to watch repeatedly.

As usual, Dan choose a Studio Ghibli movie for their first one. Phil walked over to the tv and put it in, Dan continuing to sip on his tea. His stomach was still hurting, the tea having yet to take affect. Phil returned to the couch with the remote in hand. He lifted Dan’s legs and placed them on his lap. Dan snuggled into Phil’s side, relishing in his warmth.

Dan had finished his tea by the time Phil pressed play on the menu. He placed the mug down, settling in to watch the movie. He smiled as he watched the familiar first scene. 

Halfway through the movie, Dan turned to Phil. “Hey Phil?”

Phil looked at him, not bothering to pause the movie.

“Can you, um,” Dan mumbled, almost too quiet for Phil to hear, “rub my tummy? It’s still hurting.”

Phil smiled, heart clenching at how adorable Dan was.

“I mean, you don’t have to, it’s just something my mum would do and it always made me feel better.” Dan’s face was flustered, embarrassed that he sounded childish. 

“Of course I can, silly,” Phil reassured. If it would help Dan, he’d do it in a heartbeat. Not that he minded doing it anyway. He slid his hand under Dan’s hoodie, his stomach warm and soft. He began to rub gentle circles across it as Dan had asked.

Dan felt the pain ease up, warmth and comfort replacing it. He sighed, melting under Phil’s touch.

Phil giggled as he felt the younger boy relaxing. “Enjoying it?” 

“It feels nice. You should consider getting a career in it.” Dan let out a yawn.

Phil rolled his eyes, tickling Dan’s tummy a bit for that comment. He felt Dan’s stomach squirm against the ticklish feeling, a smile big enough to make his dimples pop appearing on his face. “I think I’ll pass on that.”

Dan yawned again, a hand coming up in a weak attempt to cover it. 

Phil giggled at Dan’s drooping eyelids. He was far too cute for Phil’s heart. “Is this making you sleepy?”

Dan nodded, blinking slowly. “It always does.” He remembered falling asleep mid afternoon while his mother was rubbing his stomach and waking up later to discover that most of the day had passed. Sometimes, his mother would rub his stomach to get him to nap or fall asleep at night. It worked without fail no matter how hard young Dan tried to fight it.

Phil cooed at the sight of his drowsy boyfriend. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Dan’s forehead, hand still rubbing circles on his tummy. Dan’s eyes fell shut at the sensation of Phil’s lips on his forehead.

“Sleep well, love,” Phil whispered. He watched as Dan’s breathing slowly evened out, his stomachache long forgotten, until he was in a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> there's like. eighteen of these that i have planned out, however if you have any sickfic prompts, leave them and i'll add them in :3
> 
> tumblr: boofphil


End file.
